Biar aku dengar
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Sebagai kakak Kamui juga ingin tahu apa saja yang terjadi pada adiknya, dan begini caranya. [3rd Project 26 #17]


Lagi Kamui membalas pukulan yang dilayangkan Shogo padanya. Pertarungan mereka masih belum menemukan titik akhir, Kamui masih menuntut satu hal, dan Shogo masih belum ingin mengakui kesalahan yang dituduhkan padanya.

Takasugi, Katsura, Gintoki serta Hijikata yang menjadi saksi mereka bahkan mulai lelah meneriakan kata berhenti pada keduanya.

"Serius, memangnya harus sampai aku panggil Kagura ke sini?" bersama dengan tiga penonton lain Gintoki berdiri di sisi tempat mereka bertarung.

"Tidak perlu, tanpa Kagura kemari sekalipun aku bisa membuatnya datang ke rumahku dan mengatakan maaf pada Kagura. Tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke tempat seperti ini."

Satu pukulan lain melesat cepat ke arah Kamui dan sempat dihadang, sebagai gantinya Kamui memberi tendangan kepada Shogo yang juga sempat dihalau. Keduanya kembali mundur menjaga jarak, bergerak searah jarum jam perlahan, mencoba mencari celah agar bisa memberikan satu pukulan atau satu tendangan lain pada lawan masing-masing.

"Lagi pula, aku masih tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa salahku?"

"Kau bertanya padaku?" Kamui maju menendang perut Shogo kali ini dan kena. Shogo mundur sedikit lebih jauh lagi. "Kau harusnya tahu betul apa salahmu, Pangeran Sadis."

Sambil memegang perutnya dan menahan sakit Shogo kembali maju mendekat. Pasang kuda-kuda siap untuk menyerang balik.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa salahku."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**GINTAMA © SORACHI HIDEAKI**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?) **_

**Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Menjurus ke OOC**

Kamui, Kagura,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #17**_

_**I'm yours : Shield**_

**Biar aku dengar**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Permasalahannya di mulai dua hari lalu, Kagura tiba-tiba pulang ke rumah membawa amarahnya, mengabaikan sapaan Kamui dan langsung berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tidak lupa dia juga membating pintu kamarnya saat masuk.

Kejadian seperti itu langka terjadi. Kamui tahu betul kalau adiknya bukan tipe anak yang akan membawa pulang masalah. Mengabaikan masalah dari luar sudah menjadi hukum tidak tertulis yang ada dalam rumah mereka—hukum yang berlaku sejak ibu mereka masih berjuang untuk tetap hidup, dan itu menjadi kebiasaan sampai saat ini. Baik Kamui ataupun Kagura tidak suka membawa masalah yang tidak melibatkan orang rumah ke dalam rumah ini, apa yang terjadi di luar adalah urusan saat ada di luar.

Jadi saat berada di rumah sebisa mungkin mereka menikmati waktu istirahat dari masalah yang menghiasi hidup mereka.

"Kagura." Pintu kamar adiknya Kamui ketuk beberapa kali, ditunggu beberapa saat, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda akan dibukakan, tidak ada jawaban juga. "Kagura, kau baik-baik saja?"

"..aku baik." Pintu masih tertutup, tidak ada ijin untuk masuk. Suara Kagura juga tidak sekeras biasanya, padahal adiknya itu termasuk penghuni bumi yang paling berisik.

Kamui tahu kalau sudah terjadi sesuatu pada Kagura.

"Aku beli es krim saat pulang tadi, ayo makan."

"Aku malas."

Benar, pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu dengan Kagura. Terlalu aneh. Tidak mungkin rasanya bagi Kagura untuk mengabaikan makanan. "Kau yakin, ini es krim tiga rasa yang katanya ingin kau coba, loh."

"Tidak, terima kasih, Kamui."

Setelah mendapat jawaban seperti itu Kamui buru-buru ke kamarnya, mengambil posel mencari kontak salah satu teman dekat perempuan adiknya dan mewawancarai anak itu untuk tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Kagura.

Dari cerita Soyo (anak konglomerat yang sangat dekat dengan Kagura), sore tadi saat jam terakhir Shogo (kekasih Kagura yang belum mendapat restu Kamui) sempat menghilang, jadi saat pulang Kagura sempat menunggu Shogo karena memang sejak menjadi sepasang kekasih mereka selalu pulang bersama. Nah, kejadian yang membuat Kagura pulang membawa amarahnya itu terjadi saat Shogo kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas.

Ternyata alasan Shogo menghilang dijam terakhir adalah surat panggilan yang dia dapat di loker tadi pagi. Seorang gadis dari kelas lain mengundangnya ke belakang gedung olahraga dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Shogo. Tentu saja, Shogo bilang kalau dia menolak pernyataan cinta itu, tapi Kagura tetap marah karena Shogo tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya.

Mereka bertengkar karena itu.

Kamui tahu Shogo tidak benar-benar salah, tapi kesal juga rasanya melihat Kagura seperti tadi. Hanya karena masalah sepele dengan kekasih adik kesayangannya jadi berubah jauh. Kamui tidak terima.

Setelah mengeluarkan kotak es krim yang dia beli tadi dari dalam _freezer_, Kamui kembali pada kamar Kagura. Kali ini hanya mengetuk beberapa kali, lalu bilang, "Aku masuk." Kamui langsung masuk.

"Ayo makan es krim dulu."

Kagura tiduran sambil membungkus seluruh tubuh dengan selimut. Kamui tahu adiknya belum tidur.

"Kagura."

Saat Kamui duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Kagura mengembulkan kepalanya. Dia habis menangis, dan Kamui bersumpah akan membuat Shogo membayar lebih karena sudah membuat adiknya menangis seperti itu.

"Ayo bangun." Dia tarik keluar adiknya dari dalam selimut, satu sendok yang dibawa dia berikan pada Kagura baru kemudian dia buka tutup kotak es krim yang baru dia beli sore tadi.

Kalau boleh jujur, niatnya Kamui ingin menghabiskan es krim ini sendiri sembunyi-sembunyi dari Kagura. Tapi niat itu hilang setelah melihat bagaimana ekspresi adiknya saat sampai rumah tadi. Walau hanya sedikit, Kamui ingin menjadi obat yang bisa memperbaiki _mood_ Kagura.

Setelah Kagura mau ikut makan, mulai menikmati es krim yang dia beli ini, Kamui baru mulai topik pembicaraan baru.

"Aku dengar dari Soyo kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu." Kagura hanya diam awalnya, tapi setelah beberapa suap es krim berlalu dan Kamui hanya diam saja adiknya baru buka mulut.

"Iya, karena hal sepele." Walau sudah tahu inti permasalahannya Kamui juga ingin tahu cerita dari sisi adiknya. Sebagai kakak Kamui ingin lebih tahu apa yang sedang Kagura rasakan saat ini, makanya dia memilih diam. Membiarkan Kagura bercerita terlebih dahulu. "Dia dapat surat cinta dan ada anak perempuan dari kelas lain yang menyatakan cinta padanya."

Kagura menjeda ceritanya dengan satu suap es krim. Berbeda dengan saat pulang tadi, ekspresi adiknya sudah lebih baik. Tetap terlihat masih marah tapi yang kali ini Kamui lihat jauh lebih manis. Jadi ingat masa mereka kecil dulu Kamui sering sengaja membuat iri Kagura hanya demi melihat ekspresi ini, ekspresi cemberut yang membuat candu siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Dia menolaknya, kan?"

Kagura mengangguk. Satu suapan es krim lagi sebelum dia menyambung ceritanya. "Ditolak memang, tapi aku kesal saja dia tidak bilang apa-apa sejak awal."

"Lalu kalian bertengkar karena itu?"

"Yah, habis aku kesal. Mau bagaimana lagi, kan?" gerakan tangan Kagura jadi lebih cepat saat menyuapkan beberapa sendok es krim ke dalam mulut.

Kamui jadi tidak tahu harus berterima kasih atau tidak pada Shogo. Kesal memang karena laki-laki itu seenaknya membuat Kagura sampai menangis tadi, tapi bisa melihat ekspresi cemberut Kagura sekarang juga rasanya ada baiknya juga.

"Lalu kenapa barusan menangis?"

Gerakan tangan Kagura berhenti, adiknya membatalkan diri saat ingin menyuap es krim ke dalam mulut. Sendoknya dikembalikan ke dalam kotak. Kepalanya menunduk, dia membuat Kamui tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Apa bertengkar dengan kekasihmu sebegitu menyedihkannya sampai harus kau tangisi? Kalian hanya bertengkar karena hal sepele, tidak perlu rasanya kau tangisi kelakuan kekasihmu itu."

"Memang." Kagura masih menunduk. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba aku jadi tidak suka pada diriku sendiri. Shogo tidak salah, tapi aku malah marah-marah tidak jelas, dan perasaan marah itu membuatku tidak suka pada diriku sendiri. Aku jijik pada sikapku tadi."

Tiba-tiba saja ujung kemeja Kamui ditarik pelan oleh Kagura. Dengan mata berbinar menahan tangis adiknya itu kembali mendongak. "Nah, Kamui apa kau juga pernah merasakan cemburu seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin marah, aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya marah, tapi aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri dan tetap marah padanya. Aku jadi aneh, Kamui. Aku takut pada perasaan ini!"

Kotak es krim yang membatasi mereka Kamui singkirkan. Tangan Kagura yang menarik ujung kemejanya Kamui tarik agar Kagura mendekat. Dia peluk adiknya itu.

"Aku tahu." Ya, Kamui tahu rasanya cemburu seperti itu, karena sekarang dirinya sedang merasakan perasan yang sama. Cemburu karena Shogo bisa membuat adiknya jadi seperti ini. "Memang perasaan itu membuat kita membenci diri sendiri, dan rasanya sangat berat."

Rambut panjang Kagura yang terherai dia usap. Diam-diam Kamui bersumpah akan benar-benar membuat perhitungan dengan Shogo setelah ini. Laki-laki itu harus membayar atas tangisan Kagura. Shogo harus meminta maaf karena sudah membuat adiknya takut pada rasa cemburu seperti ini.

"Sudah lebih baik?" pelukan mereka lepas. Kamui tidak menghitung seberapa lama adiknya menangis dalam pelukan dia, tapi pelukan tadi juga memberi efek yang lebih baik pada diri Kamui sendiri—walau niatnya untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Shogo masih ada.

Kagura mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kamui."

"Kalau begitu habiskan es krimnya. Setelah itu kau mandi, selesai mandi ayo warnai ulang kukumu."

Senyum Kagura kembali merekah. Kamui bersyukur sempat belajar menggunakan cat kuku saat masih menjalin hubungan dengan Nobume. Ilmu sederhana yang tadinya hanya dia gunakan untuk memuaskan keinginan mantan kekasihnya itu belakangan membuat Kamui bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Kagura juga.

"Oh, kemarin pacarnya Shinsuke sempat cerita tentang toko kosmetik baru, dia pamer cat kuku baru yang dia beli di sana. Besok kan libur, mau coba ke sana?" tawar Kamui.

"Tentu saja! Tapi kau yang belikan, ya."

"Hm, baiklah, untuk sekali ini."

Lagi Kagura memeluknya. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Kali ini tidak sambil menangis.

"Terima kasih, Kamui. Kau memang kakak terbaik!"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**16/02/2020 15:42**

Yuhuu~ aku datang bawa Kamui dan Kagura-chan. Uh, kangen aku sama mereka.

Gimana? Gimana? Kalian suka ngga?

Moga sih banyak yang suka ya, dan seperti biasa

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu dulu dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

Kamui berdesis menahan sakit saat Katsura menekan ujung bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan Shogo tadi dengan kapas yang sudah dilumuri _betadine_. Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang menang dan kalah. Kagura benar-benar dipanggil oleh Gintoki dan menghentikan pertarungan mereka di dalam _ring_.

Padahal Kamui sudah sengaja memilih tempat yang bisa membuatnya adu jotos dengan Shogo dengan aman. Tapi tetap saja, saksi yang dipanggil sekaligus penontonnya tadi masih tidak bisa diam. Mereka tetap mengadukannya pada Kagura.

"Sudah puas sekarang?" Gintoki bertanya sambil melirik ke arah lain, tempat Kagura sedang mengobati bekas luka Shogo.

Pada akhirnya selalu akan ada saat Kamui menjadi nomor dua bagi Kagura, walaupun Kamui adalah kakaknya. Kalah dari Shogo yang sudah menjadi kekasih Kagura.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku makin tidak suka dengan anak itu." Lagi Katsura menekan lukanya dan membuat Kamui membalas itu dengan pandangan mengancam. Hijikata dan Takasugi hanya menertawakannya sambil mengatainya bocah.

"Tapi selama Kagura senang, aku juga tidak punya hak untuk mengganggu mereka."

Takasugi memukul kepalanya sekali. "Dasar Siscon."

"Oy! Jangan seenaknya memukul kepalaku!"

Katsura juga memukulnya. "Siscon."

"OI!"

Terakhir Hijikata. "Aku ikutan saja."

"Kalian cari mati ya?"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
